thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Quick
| birth_place = Milford, Connecticut | draft = 72nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2007 }} Jonathan Quick (born Jonathan Douglas Quick on January 21, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender for the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Kings selected Jonathan with the 72nd overall pick in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. He was a silver medalist with the United States at the 2010 Winter Olympics. Jonathan won his first Stanley Cup championship with the Kings on June 11, 2012, and was awarded the Conn Smythe Trophy as the MVP of the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. Playing Career Amateur Hockey Career Jonathan played travel youth hockey with the Mid Fairfield youth hockey association out of The Darien Ice Rink. He carried his team to win a National Championship a single time during his Midget major year. Jonathan's team also featured forwards Sean Backman, John Mori, and Augie DiMarzo, who all played professional hockey. Jonathan played at Hamden High School in Hamden, Connecticut before transferring to Avon Old Farms where he was named to the 2002 New Haven Register All-Area Ice Hockey Team. Jonathan led Avon Old Farms to two straight New England Prep Championships in his junior and senior seasons. Quick had nine shutouts during his senior year. Jonathan played in college for the University of Massachusetts Amherst. As a freshman, he earned his first victory by a score of 4–2 on October 15, 2005, in his first start against Clarkson University. Jonathan also appeared in one playoff game as a freshman, which the Minutemen lost 4–1 to Boston University. On January 6, 2007, Jonathan scored his first goal against Merrimack College. In the 4-2 win, it was a delayed penalty, empty net, unassisted game-winning goal at 9:31 of the second period. While playing for the University of Massachusetts Amherst, Jonathan led the Minutemen to their first NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship appearance. In his first ever NCAA Tournament game, Jonathan shutout Clarkson University, stopping all 33 shots he faced, in a 1–0 overtime victory. He appeared in 5 playoff games, and posted a .944 save percentage. He still holds many records in UMass Amherst hockey history. Professional/NHL Career After losing in his first professional start, with the ECHL's Reading Royals, Quick made a statistically unlikely goal during a shutout in his second start, scoring an empty-net goal against the Pensacola Ice Pilots on October 27, 2007, at 19:25 in the third period. Jonathan began the 2008–09 season with the Kings' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs, sharing time with Jonathan Bernier. He was called up to the Kings on December 16, after goaltender Erik Ersberg suffered a groin injury. On December 6, 2007, Jonathan played his first NHL game against the Buffalo Sabres in an 8–2 win. Jonathan earned his first career NHL shutout on December 23, 2008, defeating the Columbus Blue Jackets in Columbus, Ohio. He also received the NHL's Third Star of the Week for the week ending December 28. In three games, he posted a 2–1–0 record, with both victories coming via shutout, a 0.67 GAA, and a .958 save %. On February 9, 2009, Jonathan was given the first star of the week by the NHL by stopping 95 of 100 shots in a 3 game road win streak which launched the Kings back into the 2008–09 playoff picture. He finished the season with a 21–18–2 record, with a 2.48 goals against average and 91.4% (.914) save percentage. Jonathan earned his first career NHL playoff shutout on April 17, 2011 against San Jose Sharks stopping all 34 shots for a 4–0 win. On January 1, 2010, Jonathan was named to the United States Mens Hockey Team for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, British Columbia as the team's third goaltender. He received a Silver medal after USA lost to Canada 3–2 in the Gold medal game. On April 25, 2012, Jonathan was nominated as a Vezina Trophy finalist along with Henrik Lundqvist (winner) and Pekka Rinne. He was also named a 2011-12 NHL Second Team All-Star. He led the league with 10 shutouts (also a Kings franchise record), had the second-lowest goals-against average with 1.95, and posted a 35–21–13 record. Jonathan gained much attention during the 2012 Stanley Cup Playoffs as the Kings defeated the No. 1 seed Vancouver Canucks in five games, followed by the Kings franchise's first-ever four-game playoff series sweep against the No. 2 seed St. Louis Blues. On May 30, 2012, Jonathan set a new NHL playoff record, winning his 11th consecutive road game dating back to the 2011 post-season, surpassing the old mark of 10 by Billy Smith of the New York Islanders, and continued adding to the record. The streak ran from April 16, 2011 at San Jose to June 2, 2012 at New Jersey (12 games). The team qualified for the conference final for the second time in its 45-year history and first time since 1993. Los Angeles ended its 19-year drought and made it to the Stanley Cup Finals after defeating the number three seeded Phoenix Coyotes in Game 5 of the Western Conference final. Jonathan was awarded the Conn Smythe Trophy following the Los Angeles Kings first Stanley Cup victory over the New Jersey Devils, 6-1. Los Angeles took the series 4-2. He posted a 16-4 record with a 1.41 GAA, a .946 save %, and 3 shutouts. On June 28, 2012 the Los Angeles Kings and Jonathan agreed (in principal) on a ten-year contract. This will keep him under contract until the 2023 season. On November 5, 2012, it was announced that Jonathan will join the American Hockey League's Manchester Monarchs as he continues rehabilitation from offseason back surgery. Career Statistics Regular Season Statistics Playoffs Statistics Awards & Achievements *2012 All-star Selection *2012 Conn Smythe Trophy winner (playoff MVP) *2012 Best NHL Player ESPY Award Personal Life Jonathan is married to Jaclyn (née Backman). They have two children: a daughter named Madison Mychal Quick (born on March 12, 2010) and a son named Carter (born on April 9, 2013). Jaclyn's sister Alicia is the wife of Buffalo Sabres forward Matt Moulson. Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Goaltenders Category:1986 births Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks